


It was a Harmless Game Until it Wasn't

by oikawa_in_plaid_shorts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, Partner Betrayal, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawa_in_plaid_shorts/pseuds/oikawa_in_plaid_shorts
Summary: Just friends, always just friends, friends playing hooky. It was harmless, no one was getting hurt, they were both getting something they wanted after all. Oikawa loved Kuroo, but not the way Kuroo loved him. He wanted a life with the other, but Kuroo only wanted to stay friends and playing hooky was fine for him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	It was a Harmless Game Until it Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it <3

Unrequited love is fine, right? Only hurting one person, not like the other has to know. It eats you from the inside if you do nothing about it, but it’s ok. No one cares anyway, except you, you’re on your own.  
“Tetsuro, what would you do if I liked you?”  
“Hm? I don’t know, we’re just friends, Tooru”  
Just friends, always just friends, friends playing hooky. It was harmless, no one was getting hurt, they were both getting something they wanted after all. Oikawa loved Kuroo, but not the way Kuroo loved him. He wanted a life with the other, but Kuroo only wanted to stay friends and playing hooky was fine for him.  
Oikawa would have liked to tell him what he wanted, but it was ok. It was just a game, no one was getting hurt. No one was dying, no one was crying every night. Everything was fine, it was all fine. Fine, just that word set him on edge. Always saying, fine, fine, fine, I’m fine, it was fine until it wasn’t, but even then it was still fine.  
“Tooru, how about you crash here tonight? I know you don’t want to go home now or do you?”  
“No, I’d rather stay with you, thanks for the offer.”  
“Yea, no problem.”  
Oikawa would much rather go home but every fiber of his body was telling him to stay, put himself through this never-ending loop of pain yet again. Why couldn’t he have Kuroo to himself, why did they endlessly play hooky while the love of his miserable life chased someone else? What made him stay, why didn’t he just tell Kuroo how he felt? He knew telling him wouldn’t be that bad. But it would be that bad, Kuroo would hate him forever because that’s just how the world works. The world is cruel and he should know that better than anyone else so why couldn’t he accept that he couldn’t escape from this misery? Or maybe he held the power to free himself but ignored everything he could do.  
“Kuroo, can I tell you something?  
“Hm, why Kuroo? You always call me Tetsuro.”  
“It’s nothing, I just don’t deserve to call you by your first name and you’ll see why.”  
“I doubt that, but go on, tell me.”  
“Kuroo, I like you...no, I love you.”  
Kuroo couldn’t properly process this, hooky was just a harmless game between the two of them, right? Telling him that someone had caught feelings nearly made him laugh, Not because he was mad, but because he could hardly believe it. It was something the two of them had done one night, then had just continued over time. He liked Kenma but it wouldn’t hurt to accept Oikawa’s feelings. It wasn’t like he knew he loved someone else, so it was ok after all. His other excuse being he didn’t want to hurt him.  
“Tooru, call me by my first name, you deserve to more than ever, I love you too.”  
“You’re not joking are you?” Oikawa beamed, his heart feeling like it would stop, his face flushed as he felt he was going to pass out because of his feelings for his best friend. This was better than any response he could have ever imagined.  
“Not a joke, I’m completely being serious with you.”  
Oikawa hugged Kuroo tightly, not wanting to let him go, no more pain, no more of that terrible suffering he had been stringing himself through. It was finally over, he let himself cry into Kuroo’s shirt, he could finally make love to him, the way he wanted to. They were done playing hooky, it was for real.  
Kuroo quietly hugged back, patting Oikawa’s back, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach as he knew Oikawa was deeply in love with him from that confession and the reactions after he said he loved him too. It was too deep to get out now, he was stuck with it, maybe he’d grow closer to his best friend, the guy he played hooky with. Now the game ran deeper, the game was more dangerous, a tightrope over a chasm. He could not drop Oikawa or it would end in tragedy for the both of them and he knew that in his heart.  
The days passed slowly and OIkawa only became more clingy and attached to Kuroo, but Kuroo was slowly becoming more distant. He loved Kenma, he wanted Kenma, what was he becoming? Was this really all for the sake of not hurting OIkawa or was it all for his own personal gain? The lines increasingly became more blurry as he thought and let himself be subjected to who Oikawa wanted him to be.  
However Oikawa was picking up on the hints that Kuroo might love someone else, he never kissed back, he often left him on seen, and worst of all he would never give a straight answer to anything he asked. Why couldn’t he understand this was something serious for him? This wasn’t a game, or was it just another game for the man he loved?  
His heart couldn’t take this anymore, he was strained, he was stressed, he was tired, he couldn’t go on. Not like this anyway, it was taking its toll on him, he wondered then who he had fallen in love with. This was no longer the same person, he couldn’t stress himself out trying to earn affection anymore.  
“Kuroo, why did you lie, why did you pretend? Why did you play with my feelings? Why did you hurt me like this??” he stood in front of Kuroo, angry, hot tears ran down his cheeks, however he forced himself to smile. “I’m not mad, just tell me”  
“Huh?”  
“There it is again, not giving me a straight answer, tell me how it is, now”  
“I didn’t want to hurt you, Kawa”  
“Sure you didn’t, it would hurt so much less if you told me earlier” he took a swift leave, not caring how it made him look at the moment, he was angry. He wanted to hurt him, make him feel the same pain. How dare he make him hurt so much, who was he for doing that. A bitch, someone he still deeply loved but a bitch. Someone who should burn in hell and he swore to make him feel that same pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I got really angry when I was writing it because I was basing it on something that happened recently. Oops-


End file.
